


I won't leave him

by LadyNikita



Series: Petrelli One-Shots [2]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Petrelli brothers, Season 1, how to stop an exploding man, this contains spoilers for episode 11 "Fallout" and a few next, well canonically I don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: Nathan loves his brother and he won't leave him like ever. I can't say anything more here.Geez, this is worse than tagging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by my dear Aranthil, thanks <3 Can't wait for the moment when you'll watch this show honey XD

November 7th, afternoon  
  
"Peter! There you are!" Nathan grabbed his brother's shoulder and pulled him close to his chest. He felt Peter smile slightly.  
"How did you find me?" he asked and stepped back, looking him in the eye. His face was a lot more troubled than the last time they saw each other, he had the slight shadows under his eyes and a small growth on his face.  
"I-" he faltered. "Does it matter? You're safe, that's what's important" he breathed and embraced Peter in a tight hug again. This time the young nurse returned it, hiding his face in Nathan's shoulder.  
They were in the old, dilapidated building, where Peter apparently found a safe place to hide from his destiny. Nathan would never think someone can actually spend here more than a couple of minutes.  
He ran his hand through Peter's hair  
"Let's get home, shall we?" he muttered into his ear. Peter raised his head in a flash, looking his brother in the eye, his gaze serious.  
"Nathan, I can't. I told you, the explosion-"  
"Shh, I know" he shook his head. "It's gonna be alright, Pete. We've got this. You won't hurt anybody. New York's not gonna explode, okay?" he stroked his cheek. "Let's go" he whispered.  
Peter still looked troubled, his eyebrows drawn together in a worry. Nathan gave him one-armed hug and led outside of this ghastly building. He looked around, noting that there was no one else but them on the street. He raised his eyes at the sky; beautiful, cloudless, azure sky, that was almost inviting them to fly up and feel the wind against their faces. Peter followed his gaze, then looked at him with a question forming in his eyes. Nathan didn't let him turn it into words.  
"Do you wanna go on a trip?" he asked with a spark in his eye. Peter raised his eyebrows and made a half smile.  
"Do you think what I think you're thinking?" he wondered staring at him. Nathan grinned.  
"Let's find out" and with those words he adjusted the bag at his arm and shot up, landing on the roof. He made a few steps to the edge of it, but when he looked down, all he saw was an empty alley. He wanted to call Peter, but he heard steps behind him. He turned around to see his brother's rident face.  
"I guess we thought about the same thing" he laughed.  
"Ain't that a family spirit, huh?" Nathan accompanied him in laugh. "Now, let's forget all of that destiny and exploding crap, Pete, we're going on a trip and you follow me" he ordered him with a smile, using the tone he had been using when they were kids and their parents left them alone in the house. When he had had to take care of his little brother. Peter's smile winded at that. He nodded eagerly and they both flew up in harmony. Nathan led forward and for the first time, he actually enjoyed flying. The wind brushing his short hair, the air pecking his bare skin - intimately, but fiercely at the same time. The only reasons he used his ability to fly were to save his life or other important emergencies. He never thought he could enjoy it... but he knew Peter did.  
He turned his head towards Peter and noticed his eyes, glittering with excitement and his wide smile. That made Nathan so happy. To see his brother unconditionally joyful, despite all that was laid on his shoulders.  
They scudded across the sky above the New York, unseen by people below, above them only clear sky. Nathan for the first time felt the freedom in his heart. This feeling as if he could do anything. As if the whole world belonged only to them, lords of the sky, flying over everything they've ever known.  
They flew to the empty meadow, somewhere past the city. Nathan landed there and leaned against his knees, adjusting his bag. The flight was actually quite weary. He took a couple of deep breaths as Peter landed next to him with a grin, crossing the arms on his chest.  
"Not that athletic as you used to be, huh, Nathan?" he teased and burst into laughter when the older man shot him a killing glance. But then he laughed too.  
Peter looked around, walking a few steps away.  
"Nice place" he commented with an approval. "When did you find it? I thought you were all into your work."  
"I've been here once" Nathan shrugged. "A friend recommended it to me, to relieve the stress of the election and then your disappearance..." his voice faltered as Peter looked at him, his smile a bit fading.  
"You were worried?" he asked. Nathan looked at him with a slight surprise.  
"Of course I was worried, Pete," he wrote. "How could I not be? You're my little brother" he gave him a one-armed hug and made a half smile.  
They sat on the grass, close to each other. Peter cuddled to Nathan and leaned his head on his chest.  
"I love you, Nathan" he muttered happily, listening to his heartbeat. Nathan's lips elongated in a sad smile. He reached into his bag, open it using only one hand and felt the remote control.  
"I love you too, Pete" he whispered, feeling treacherous tears, gathering in his eyes. Peter shifted with a concern, hearing that Nathan's heartbeat suddenly accelerated. Older man felt the tears stream down his cheek. Their gazes met when Nathan pushed the right button and his bag rapidly exploded, claiming the entirety of the meadow.

 

_November 7th, morning_

  
_Nathan Petrelli was woken up by the sound of a ringing phone. He groaned and yawned, then stretched out his hand and picked it up._  
_"Nathan Petrelli, hallo?" his voice still sleepy._  
_"It's Isaac Mendez" that name has woken him up for good. If he called him, he must have had something on Peter._  
_"Yes?" he prompted._  
_"I've painted another one and I know where your brother is."_  
_"Tell me" Nathan's voice was impatient, he desperately wanted to find him, even though he's told everyone otherwise._  
_"You need to come to my workshop" he informed and cleared his throat. "Mister Bennet wants to talk to you."_  
_Nathan held a sigh back._  
_"Sure. I'll be there in a while."_  
_He hung up and dressed up as quickly as he could. On the other side of the bed, Heidi opened her eyes and muttered: "Where are you going?"_  
_"Uhm- my people found out where Peter_ is _" he wrote and shouldered his jacket. "I'll phone you when we pick him up."_  
_"That's great, I'm happy they found him" she smiled and went back to sleep._  
_Nathan quickly got out of the house, took a taxi and was in Isaac's workshop twenty minutes later. He knocked on the door, which was opened by Bennet himself._  
_"Welcome, mister Petrelli" he smiled to him. Nathan forced himself to smile back and asked: "Where is my brother?"_  
_"This way" Bennet led him between various paintings, all showing the future. Nathan wondered suddenly if this painter ever sleeps._  
_Isaac was all covered in paint, his face was tired, but determinate to find Peter. Nathan was aware what Isaac wants to do with his brother. He wanted him dead for his destiny or something. Older Petrelli didn't exactly approve of that scenario._  
_He looked at the painting. It showed an old, dilapidated building somewhere at a frontier of New York._  
_"I know where it is" he muttered._  
_"Great. My people are coming for him" Bennet said, but Nathan turned to him, outraged._  
_"Your people? I'm going to pick him up myself" he wrote._  
_"I don't think so" Bennet smirked, but then it faded, replaced by an impression of emotionless distance. "We have to kill him. Today."_  
_Nahan blinked a couple of times before he acknowledged what he just heard._  
_"Excuse me?" he asked. "Nobody's gonna kill Pe-"_  
_"Don't you understand?!" Isaac shouted. "It's November seventh! He's gonna destroy the whole city tomorrow. We have to stop him!"_  
_"No, there has to be another way-" Nathan empathized, but Bennet shook his head._  
_"I'm sorry, mister Petrelli. We've been looking for another way for past two weeks, even Peter himself was doing so and we all came up with nothing. It is the only way to stop the explosion and the destruction of the city."_  
_He quietened, letting those words sink in Nathan's consciousness. He closed his eyes and sighed, the pain carving a line in his forehead._  
_"Alright," he made a decision. "If someone has to kill Peter it'll be me."_  
_"But can you be trusted?" Isaac raised his eyebrow, but Bennet waved a hand at him, nodding at Nathan to continue._  
_"I- I'm gonna need a small bomb. I'll take him outside the city and detonate it."_  
_"But you're gonna-"_  
_"Yes," he nodded, fully aware of what kind of decision he just made. What he leaves behind. Mom. Heidi. Children. The place in Congress. But it wouldn't longer matter, no without Pete. He's already regretted that decision, because of all the acting that was gonna cause him so much pain, but he couldn't back down now. "I won't leave him."_


End file.
